Forbidden Love P2
by Digital Blue
Summary: Well...It's part 2 of part one (Forbidden Love)...^_^; just a stupid, aimless comletion! Do NOT flame...please!


Forbidden Love P2

Forbidden Love P2

WARNING WARNING WARNING

Only rated R for some lime...no lemon (yeah... more sugary than sour...), If you're under 15, then, kid, get outta her coz this is really bad for your eyes, heart, soul...etc.

** **

Well well, I know that what happened with Aya and Aki happened tooooo quickly. I mean… Aki fell in love with her so fast without many contact situations, doncha think so?!

Anyway, it _is_ a _fiction _after all.

Now don't flame me for this sequel and for the **_very bad ending_**, I'm still a beginner, okay? (Yeah??! A beginner who started learning with R-rated fics?)Though this sequel _will be _weird.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. They're Yuu Watase's.

Now to the point:

Aki opened his eyes, the room was illuminated with forenoon sunrays that passed through the gauzy, pink curtain. It was 10:00. He felt Aya's head upon his bare chest, then he put his hand over her and rinsed her golden hair gently.

Memories of last night crowded in his yet-sleepy mind, and he blushed. _"I told Aya that I loved her, and I kissed her,"_ he reminded himself._ "And she kissed me back. Oh glorious God! And we are siblings…twins. I shoul-" _

Aya interrupted his mingled thoughts as she moved; she woke up.

"A~h," she yawned as she sat straight.

"Uh…Aki, what are you doing here?" she asked. Her face expressed shock.

_"What the hell…Doesn't she remember last hot night?…"_ Aki seemed to be more shocked.__

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember," Aya said to herself, "last night Aki slept with me becauseI was afraid, then…" and Aya blushed at the mentioning of 'then'.  Still laying on the bed, Aki could see very clearly Aya's blushing, and he was kinda delighted. The room was silent for moments, then Aki broke this silence. "Ah, I'm hungry, what about you?" he asked shyly. "Umm…Ahh…yes I am so hungry," Aya replied, still blushing. "Lets see what we can eat," he suggested, then he rose.

They sat in the kitchen, eating cornflakes and drinking hot chocolate. No one daring to mention about last night.

"Mother and Father will be coming tomorrow," Aki said while eating.

Aya placed the cup on the table, "I…see," she said plainly, staring down.

"What is it Aya?" Aki left everything and rose, shouting. Then he held Aya's shoulders and sat on his knees, so she will face him.

"Are you angry of me coz…I said…I love you?" he asked her, puzzled, pain filling his eyes, "…or because I…kissed you?"

Aya's eyes narrowed, "I kissed you back, Aki. Why should I be angry with you?" she gave him her answer.

"Then why are-"

"Because you are my brother, Aki, that's why. I dunno how long this forbidden relationship can last," she busted.

Aki stood up and stepped away from her with his eyes wide. She started to cry noiselessly.

_"What happened to her? Yesterday we were kissing so… passionately. And she didn't even care about anything. Was all that only her instant desires?" _Aki's mind filled with those confusing thoughts and questions.

"I'm…so sorry, Aya," and Aki ran to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Aya is right," he said, throwing his body on his bed, "she didn't say that she didn't love me back," his voice muffled as he buried his face into the pillow.

"She is afraid. Dammit! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told her about my feelings and make her involved with my own emotions, my own troubles," he howled regretingly.

"She loves me as a brother. And I will love her as my little sister. It was nothing but some stupid desires that burned within me when she was acting so damn cute. Yes, only desires," he tried to persuade himself.

_ _

_"But…when I kissed her…strange feeling_…" his heart started ruling him once again.

"I love you, Aya. My love for you is different than what really _should _be. And I just…can't stop…" and he started crying, his sobs echoing in his lonely room.

**sniff, sniff**

"What shall I do? Oh God," Aya, still in the kitchen, cried. Her head resting over her crossed arms which were on the table.

"I do love him," she raised her head. Then she stood with all her length. "Of course I love him. He is my brother," she shouted, wiping her tears away.

"Yes, that's right. This is how I _should_ love him," she looked determined.

"I'll stop playing those games with Aki. Even if he tried to do so, I won't let him." 

"But…he will be hurt again," she lowered her voice in sorrow. "I can't just see'm hurting coz of me and do nothing…"

"I dunno what to do…" her eyes were wet with tears again.

"Don't do anything, Aya-chan," Aki's sharp, yet tender voice came to the kitchen. He said while walking towards her.

"Aki!" Aya gasped in surprise. She didn't expect him to hear her. "You scared me."

"Are you OK now?" she asked, taking a step backwards.

"Pardon me. I'm fine," he said, looking way too…formal, and stopping before her,.

"and I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. You were just fine before yesterday… and I admit; I ruined your peaceful life with my stupid confession," he whispered, staring directly to her eyes. Knowing that if his gaze lowered a bit, he'll be outta control.

"Stop it, Aki. It was my fault as well, that I didn't realize…" Aya stopped as Aki put his index finger on her mouth.

"Let's just forget everything, 'kay?" he said faintly, kneeling a little so he'd be at Aya's level.

"You are my twin, and I love you coz you're my sister, really…" he added, forcing a smile.

"Oh Aki, I know you're lying, just for me. And you are hurting…"

"Yes, Aya. I'll have to. But in my heart, I will love you. Forever"

_ _

_ _

"So, where do ya wanna go for lunch today?" Aki asked, holding the newspaper and throwing himself on the sofa.

Aya sat next to him, "I dunno. Anywhere is fine with me anyway. But you don't intend to go now, do you? It's only 12:35, and we just eat our breakfast."

"Of course not now, dummy. What do ya think I am, a barrel?" he said without looking at her, but rather reading the newspaper.

Aya's eyes widened, then she laughed, "Now this is my twin!" she cried as she tapped a hand on Aki's shoulder.

Aki's eyes widened as he turned his face at her. He gaped at her, still shocked.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Aya said quickly, realizing her fault.

Aki's eyes went back to the newspaper, "A new movie will come to the theaters today, would ya like to go?" he asked.

"We have school tomorrow," Aya objected.

"The first show will be at…6:30pm…If we went to that show, we'll be back home at about 9:30, which is good," he explained. "C'mon Aya, don't be like my mother!" 

"Okay then, at 6:30, but…I won't go if it was a scary movie," she stipulated.

"It is not, kiddo," he negated.

"Okay, I'll go." 

"Great! Now let's clean this messy home and then prepare for our eventful day." Aki declared, optimistically.

"Right,"

Aki and Aya cleaned every inch of the house. Aya took over the second floor. She vacuumed all the rooms, washed the bathrooms, and put all the dirty clothes in the washer.

Meanwhile, Aki took great care of the ground floor. He washed all the dirty dishes, spoons and all those stuff, and wiped dirt from the tables, TV, and windows. He checked the fridge for some needed supplies.

Aya came down the stairs, carrying the vacuum sweeper. 

"I'm done with the second floor. All clean and glittery. I think this floor needs only vacuuming now, right?" She asked as she waked through the living room.

"Yeah, give me the vacuum," Aki reached for it, but Aya jerked back.

"It's alright, Aki-chan. I can do this, you go and get ready. I'm really feeling hungry now," she smiled, urging him to do what she said. Then she looked at the clock, "Wow! It's 3 already. Time passes so fast when you work, ne?"

Aki nodded, then put his hands on Aya's hand holding the vacuum.

"This floor is mine, Aya," he said bluntly and pulled it from Aya. 

"Uh," she gasped.

_"What happened to you? You don't have to be so rough you know,"_ Aya thought to her self as Aki has already started vacuuming.

"Okay then, I'll go change," and she ran up the stairs. She entered her room, and stood against the locked door.

She sighed loudly.

"I don't understand him at all. One moment he is my normal twin that I've always known; my happy, active, ironic brother. And the other moment he's that sad, dry, arid-toned guy," she growled. "But…I think…I know why he's acting like this…Why he wants to spend his time working…" 

"Anyway…what should I wear?" she headed to her closet and drew it open.

She searched between her many clothes. "I think it's gonna be cold at night…" she voiced, her hands still searching.

"Aha, this will be just good. I've never wore it, though." she took some clothes and started changing.

"Umm, not bad. But the colors are…too dark for me," she murmured, looking at herself through the mirror.

She wore a sleeveless, pale beige-to-brown, velvet tight shirt, with a very short, fitting skirt that was a mixture of brown and black. 

Then she put on the last piece; a waist-length jacket similar to the skirt, with a single button in its middle.

The costume suited her perfectly, exposing the flesh of her delicate thighs, not to mention her sexy white chest!

Aki, after getting ready, headed to Aya's room and knocked on her door.

"A~ya! Are you ready yet? I'm starving out here," he shouted, drawing his ear to the door to listen to her answer.

"Coming," she shouted through the door. Then she opened the door so suddenly that Aki was about to fall over her had not he held the door's border.

"So you _are_ a barrel after all, ne, Aki-chan?" she smirked.

Aki's eyes widened as he saw his _beautiful _sister.

"Um…A~h…yes…um…shall we go?" he couldn't fix his sentence, as he was examining the stunning supermodel standing right in front of him. He gulped hardly as he gaped at her. 

Aya ran a hand through her long, untied hair, "Um, I gotta make my hair first," she almost whispered, "it won't take long, wait," she said as she turned for the mirror again.

Suddenly, Aki reached and held her wrist, "you don't have to," he acknowledged, "you're pretty like this."

Then he let her hand free. "Just let's go, Aya, please," he begged ironically. (I really don't understand this Aki! Once happy, once dry, once……whatnot……I don't blame Aya anyway!)

"It will bother me. Can't you wait a minute?" she asked, frowning.

"Well," Aki groaned, watching the process of tying a girl's hair up. 

She's gathered all her golden hair into a ball to the very top of her head, allowing some strands to fall to her nape and cheeks. 

She walked through the door, where Aki was waiting, his arms crossed over his chest. Her shoulder slightly brushing with his arms. It made Aki shiver.

The worst was the perfume she'd wore, _"Poison?" _Aki questioned himself, _"Damn you Aya,_ _you sure have a goddamn taste that makes me hard. Why the hell are you doing this to me?"_

_ _

He marched behind her as they stepped down the stairs, and he'd paid every damn nerve so he would not wrap his arms around her from behind and attack her with hot kisses.

"I'm hurting. It hurts…too much…" 

BUT… the long journey to the door ended peacefully.

"Oh, I'm full," Aya sighed.

"Me too," Aki added, "but Dominoes Pizza wasn't a bad idea for lunch, or was it?"

"No, it's just that the food is t~o fatty," Aya complained.

"Yeah," he nodded, "we still have an empty hour, whaddya ya wanna do?" he asked, his hands behind his head.

They continued walking on the sidewalk, the streets were crowded with people.

"I dunno," she said faintly. "I know! Lets go to-"

"OHHHHH, SHIT!" Aki cursed, interrupting her.

"Wh-what happened? It's rude to interrupt peop-" she shouted after a while, but was interrupted again.

"O Aya! We'll be going to the _first sho~w_," he shouted, grieved, and put his hands _on_ his head as if in a disaster. "How the hell did I forget this thing, Dammit."

Aya raised an eyebrow in wonderment. "So…?"

"Sooooo?" he repeated, yelling, "are you kidding? We won't get any tickets, that's _so._"

"I see," Aya sighed, ever so calmly.

"Happy for you," Aki teased, then continued walking, leaving Aya behind.

She reached for him and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "…um…maybe if we walked a little bit faster then we coul-"

"That's right, but actually we're going to run," and Aki grabbed her from the wrist and started running, without even giving her a chance to think about it.

"Ahhh! No…Aki……just…don't……wa~it"

**hhhh huuuuh****hhhh huuuuh**

**hhhh huuuuh****hhhh huuuuh**

** **

** **

Huge Electric Monitor On The Wall: 

_L. Time: 5:48_

_Show: Scars Made by You!__(Of course this doesn't exist!!)_

Open Show: 6:30 

Aki and Aya stopped in front of the huge theatre building, panting and sweating. Aya was the first to raise her head. 

She stared at the electric monitor on the wall opposite to her, "Gosh, Aki!...We…made it… with only…fifteen minutes…" she managed to say between her sharp, almost airless breaths. Her throat was terribly dry. 

"I don't believe it…I'm gonna kill you if you didn't cut us tickets…" she threatened ironically, and angrily at the same time.

"Just…gimme a break…" he heaved, butting a hand on her shoulder to help himself stand straight.

"Oh great!…look at that row of people," he hollered after watching the hundred_s_-and-some people waiting for tickets. "There's no way we can reach those counters!" 

There were only three big counters in front the cinema's gate. The square was _too_ crowdedwith people and obviously they didn't have a chance.

"Just line up, Nagging Mouth, and we're gonna make it," she pushed him through one of the lines.

"We won't make it."

"We will."

"No we won't."

"Yes we _will_."

The two of them lined next to each other, arguing with that bullshit above till they reached half the distance.

"People just keep pushing me, how rude! They have to move more gently," Aya complained annoyingly.

"You're the nagger right now, Aya-chan," he grinned down at her.

"Oh…You're absolutely no difference than they are," she grumbled, blowing golden locks away from her face, "you should protect me from those…unmannered people instead of making fun of me."

"Yeah? Can't you even take care of yourself, kiddo?" he teased again, wrapping an arm around her jacket-covered shoulders. "See, you can't give up from me, Aya-chan. You need me as your need for this air you're breath'n," he continued leering, and tightened his hold of her.

"Humph," she mocked, jerking away from him.

"Wh-where are ya going?" Aki questioned.

"I'm tired. I'll rest on that wall there," facing him, she pointed with her thumb at the wall few meters behind her.

"Okay, but take care of yourself, kiddo," he smirked.

"Uh, cut it off," she ordered, turning and heading to that wall.

She bent against the wall, drawing a leg up and resting the foot against the wall. Aki could glimpse her through the crowd, as she was the most beautiful human at that square (Oh, c'mo~n!!!!), and he glanced at her now and then, just to check she's fine.

"It's so cold," Aya sighed. Then she reached for her hair-ball, took off whatever it was tied with, and gathered it again, as it was loosened from all the running and moving.

"Well, well, look what we've got here,"

Aya stared up, only to find the owner of that sentence standing two feet away from her, facing her.

He was a huge, _really huge_ and muscular man with short, standing, blond hair, tanned skin, sleeveless green shirt, and tight jeans. He seemed to be in his early twenties. Beside him stood his partner, who was rather slim and short, with his optics and long brown hair. He looked kinda girlish with his gentle moves and strange feminine eyes.

"Excuse me?" Aya queried.

The huge guy stepped closer, bending to Aya's level.

"Uh…" she gasped, "What do you want, back off!" she cried pushing his hard shoulders away from her body.

"Woow woow! Easy girl," he held her wrist firmly, "Whaddya say you spend this night with us, huh? You sure _are_ hot, Supermodel," and he drew her closer, putting the other hand around her waist.

"Ew, lemme go you ugly drunk!" she cried disgustedly, turning her face away from his. His smell was awful.

People started looking at them. Incidents as these happened more frequently in this square, but no one dared to interfere, or even thought of helping the poor girls, or else he'll be found in the hospital after that, with a punched eye and bleeding nose. And this time?…with a chunky man? No way!

"I'm already coupled, you idiot…lemme go,"

"I see," he breathed, "well, I don't see'm around. I think he decided to leave you when he saw me, hahaha," they laughed. 

"Back off, you filthy piece-of-junk," came a threatening voice from behind. (Proof of Twin-hood...they used the same words!^_^)

"AKI!" Aya cried in delight.

The big man turned slowly to see who was that brave man who dared speak to him. Then he eyed Aya with the corner of his narrow eyes.

"So, this is your couple you talked about, eh?" he stated, "He looks quite courageous for speaking to me like that…" he continued, stepping towards him.

_"Her couple?" _Aki's eyes widened.

Aya quickly ran to her brother and hid behind him, whispering fearfully in his ears, "let's run, Aki, please. This man is no match for you," she begged him.

The huge man stopped right in front of them, staring furiously at Aki.

"You may be extraordinary handsome, kid, but the girl's mine," he insisted.

Aki stared at him, then lowered his gaze to his –lady-like- partner, then he smirked up at him again.

"Huh, you better go and sleep with your partner. You sure will make a perfect couple. Definitely he's better than this girl," Aki sneered.

The huge man frowned angrily. His face burning and tightly shut teeth proved his fury. 

"I AM NOT GAY, YOU ASSHOLE…" he shrieked ragingly, holding Aki's collars tightly.

"Then you better forget about my sister, you freak," Aki yelled back, then he gave the bulk a punch-of-life on his face, throwing him back over his girlie partner.

"O~uch!" Aki cried, putting his fist between his thighs, "this is painful, dammit! It hurts! What's your body made of? Steel?" he grumbled loudly.

The man stood straight after gaining his conscious, touching his nose. He was bleeding. "Your sister, huh!"

"Oh, Aki, you made him angry. Now he'll kill both of us, what shall we do?" Aya was so afraid.

"KILL us? You must be joking!" he repeated. He seemed really defeated now. His aching fist still between his thighs.

The crowds around them were thrilled at Aki's bravery. They –especially the girls- were cheering him "You're a hero!" "O~h, what a handsome brave!" "Show'im another one!" "SKIN'IM!" and hails like these.

"You s#* o& a b#@**," the huge man flamed, heading directly to Aki. The whole world seemed blocked in his red eyes, except for the vision of Aki.

"Well, it doesn't seem I was joking!" Aya whimpered in Aki's back.

Swiftly, Aki held her wrist and forced her to run. "LET'S FLEE, AYA!" Aki yelled as they were already running through the crowd.

"STOP! YOU BASTARD PIG!" the huge fuming, mad guy shouted. He started chasing them. "You won't run from me…"

"Where are we going?" Aya cried while running, still held by Aki. "he's after us!"

"Dunno. Just run!" he shouted back. "He's pretty heavy, he'll lose us in no time."

They ran for about five minutes, then they stopped in front of some old shops where there were less people and less noise. Both of them panting and sweating. 

**hhhh huuuuh****hhhh huuuuh**

**hhhh huuuuh****hhhh huuuuh**

** **

"Boy!…That was…close!…" Aki managed out.

"I told you…I wasn't…joking…" Aya remarked.

"YOU FALLEN COWARDS…" they heard the huge man scream from the distance.

"Ohh...Shit! He caught up," Aki cursed, looking back, shocked, trying to spot him.

"Oh, n~o! I can't run anymore, and he's damn fast," she almost wailed.

"C'mon! No time to grouch. It's not like you haven't run for fifteen minutes today."

And before she could know it, he took her hand and grabbed her to another tiresome run.

There were less and less people as they ran away of the center of the city.

"It's getting more darker! Aki! No lights ahead! Where the hell you wanna go?" Aya yelled. Now there was no one around. They've reached an abandoned area of the city. No lights, no people, no nothing. Only vacant, gloomy, windows-broken shops here and there.

Aki gradually came to a stop. 

"Ah…are you…trying…to…kill me…Aki?…" Aya panted, resting her hands over her knees.

"Shh!" Aki ordered without looking at her. He was staring back, checking whether the chunky reached them yet.

"That foul-tongued guy won't give up," he stated, "He won't leave us alone after what we've done to'im." Then he took an overall look at the place they're in. Complete silence hushed the air, except for their frightened breaths. Moonlight was the only source of light that turned the surrounding darkness away. 

"After what _you've_ done to him," she corrected.

"Did you want me to stay just like this and do nothing? Just to let him do whatever he wants with you?…Well, sorry, but I couldn't do this. Not with you. And you obviously couldn't handle it by yourself," he denied, glaring down at her. 

"To hell with that stupid movie, but I will not…_did not quit you _so a jerk like him will have you, you understand," he whispered tenderly. His eyes glittering.

"It's…not like this…Aki…" she lowered her face, hot teardrops falling to the ground. "I tried to stop him b-" she stopped when Aki pulled her to a hug.

"Oh, Aki…I don't want anyone else…I don't want any jerk…nor any other handsome guy…I just want…" 

Aki drew her away from his chest, "let's hide somewhere. If he found us now, we're done for," Aki suggested faintly. Aya nodded.

They walked through the shops, stepping on broken glass and other broken remains. There were two lines of these shops opposing each other. Each shop next to the other.

"What the heck is this place?" Aki murmured annoyingly.

"I've never thought these abandoned places existed here, though they are not that far from downtown!" Aya exclaimed.

"Shh!" he hushed her once again, putting his hand on her mouth, "someone's coming…" he whispered as he tugged her inside one of the shops.

Aya sat on the ground in the corner next to the window, collapsed as one ball. Aki closed the door noiselessly behind them and solely sat behind Aya's back, wrapping his arms around her (yeah…finally). 

"These shops are…horrible," he whispered very faintly in her ears, causing her to shiver. "I can't even tell what they used to be!" 

"Hmm," she nodded, reaching both her hands up to hold Aki's arms.

He drew his face close to hers, "don't worry, he won't see us even if he opened the door. It's terribly dark," he comforted.

"I'm not afraid of him… I'm just…I feel guilty…that I pushed you away from me…caused you pain…and now…now I…I love you…"

Her breath quickened and she felt dizzy, "It's hot…" she whined, "…so hot…I can't even breathe…"

"Are you okay, Aya?" he whispered.

"You cowards! You ran away and now you hide in a place like this?!" the huge man yelled. He was obviously walking through the abandoned streets.

They could hear him come nearer, "stay calm, Aya. Don't move…" he whispered, stiffening his grip around her.

"Uh…I can't stand it…too hot," Aya inhaled sharply.

"You BASTARD," chunky yelled again, "you made it this time, but the next time I see you, I'll break your neck," he shouted loudly, making sure they heard him. He turned away and walked out of that place, returning to his left-behind-insulted-ladylike- friend.

"Haaaah," Aki sighed in relieve, "I'll make sure I won't see ya ever again, chunky," he mocked as he pulled away from Aya slowly.

"Aya?" "Are you okay?" he asked, turning her to face him, though he couldn't see anything.

She kept her face away from him, as if hiding something. Teardrops reflected through the gloomy place.

"You're crying!" Aki's eyes widened at the realization. "Did that guy hurt you?" his eyes narrowed in an angry frown.

She slowly turned her body again, "n-no...but..." she sobbed.

"But...?"

"I'm sorry, Aki...I'm really so sorry..." she cried, "I...said that I will love you as my brother…and I...tried to push you away...and you tried so hard all that time...I knew you were hurting...but I didn't care...I'm sorr~y..." and she busted into tears, and threw herself over him, clutching to his shirt.

Aki said nothing. He put his hand on her head, then he finally spoke, "but you were right doing this, Aya. You'll have a long life. You'll go to so many places, and you'll meet many good guys...and...you may lov-"

"Nnno, Aki!" she cried, insisting and staring up at him, "I…I don't want to love anyone," she buried her face in his tear-wet shirt again. "I love you, Aki. I…want to love you."

Aki hugged her, pressing her cheeks against his chest. His eyes tightly shut.

_"Not now, Aya! Not when I finally took control over myself……Don't let me ruin you life again…please…" _he laid his head back. His heart aching with all those violent thoughts.

"Please love me, Aki. Please love me as you did yesterday…" she wept loudly.

"Ah, Aya," his voice staggered. His eyes formed warm tears, "you know I love you. Even if you continued that way, I will not stop loving you. You should know that…"

Silence surrounded them for moments 'till Aya broke it. "It's hot…I can't breath………Aki…"

He drew her back a little and then pulled her under the window, where there was more moonlight flowing.

He scrutinized her face, caressing her parted lips with his thumb. Closing his eyes, he covered her lips with his own, breathing out his own air into her strangled lungs. He could feel her breasts raise against his muscular chest as she accepted him.

Still breathing into each other, he brought down her jacket from her shoulders, causing her to shiver at the touch of his cold fingers over her chest. She helped him take it off completely.

He left her yet-wanting mouth slowly. Then he lowered his head to her neck. He started kissing her neck down to her collarbone. 

"Ahhh" she let out a cry as she drew her head back.

Then, unexpectedly, Aki stopped, hardly breathing. He crawled to the wall resting his back against it.

"Why?" Aya asked, puzzled. Her vision hazy.

"Are you sure, Aya? I mean…I really dunno how far I will reach with you once I start…There will be no turning back…" he explained.

Aya crawled and sat next to him, "I'm in love with you…It's true that…I realized it just now…but…I do love you, Aki," she said looking through the window. Then she rested her hands on his bent knees and gazed at his lips. "Aki…" her eyes begged.

Aki resisted the desire to hover her mouth, "I've had a terribly damn time 'till I was able to lead myself straight this day. If you wanna stop, or you feel you're gonna regret our forbidden relationship later on, then say it now."

"Aki…" she begged again.

Aki couldn't take it anymore. He reached for her hair-ball and released it to its full length, as he wanted to see once at their home, though it was dim. He held her chin with his hand, and put the other behind her, supporting her and helping her to reach up.

He licked the corner of her involuntarily-parted mouth, their eyes forcefully shut at the pleasurable sensation each one offered.

Moaning, Aya bit his titillating, hot tongue with her yearning lips, inviting him to explore her wet, anticipating, hot mouth.

Aki responded, enveloping her mouth and thrusting his tongue inside. He raised a hand to her nape and the other through her hair, pushing her head, therefore her wet mouth hardly against his own.

Aya held his shirt tightly, and dug her fingers in his sweaty nape. He draw her leisurely to the ground, positioning his hard erection (*0*) between her thighs. Aya let out a cry of joy and pleasure. 

Their touching mouths thrust and eased in a constant rhythm. Each one tasting –enjoying- the sweet, pure, _delicious_, nectar of the other.

Then, Aki broke the kiss and gasped _really_ severely in need for air. They both did. His pale hair sticking with his sweaty, flushed cheeks and forehead. He positioned his heaving chest over Aya's stomach. 

"Hell!…It's not like I've never kissed you before…but…this one's different," he managed to get out, "you're damn too delicious…and tasty, Aya!"

Aya was still panting, her eyes shut. Then she took one deep breath. "You…how…can you? How can you make me feel like this? Like…like I'm in heaven? You make me feel so good…" she whimpered, "you're the most beautiful, erotic guy…Damn,…your lips…your tongue…your thighs...and what lies beneath! Every sweet thing in you…I'm in love with you…everything in you…" she continued, caressing his lips.

Aki placed his head in her neck, listening to her fast heartbeats regulating.

"If not for this uncomfortable stupid place, I would've done to you more than that…But…we have plenty of time, ne? I'm gonna torture you as soon as we go home," he smirked, burying his face even more in her neck, licking the area behind her ear. "But you're gonna love that torture…I promise."

"Unnmm," she moaned in pleasure. 

"I want to feel your sweet, heavy weight over me…for ever…"

THE END

Now listen, Angry Readers! No FLAMING no CURSING no NOTHING, OKAY…?Unless of course you wanna praise…hehehe…I don't mind…^_-Coz one more bad comment and I think I won't write again! I'll be loosi'n my self...no writing-confidence though. 

__

__

__

_ _


End file.
